Happy Mother's day Jenny Shepard you are missed
by special agent Ali
Summary: Another Caleb Gibbs story and title pretty much says it all. A week after Mischief managed, Caleb realizes the date but will his pure heart allow him to make his mom a card? I own nothing but Caleb Jethro Gibbs. He's mine.


_Since my mischief tale was given so much praise. I wrote a one-shot for Caleb Gibbs._

_Since tomorrow is Mother's day that is my theme. This will take place 2 weeks after Mischief. Tim is back to work._

Caleb looked at Tim's calendar that Friday and gasped. He was sitting with the team after school. Tony and Ziva were out interviewing a suspect.

His dad went to get coffee.

"What's wrong buddy?" Tim asked.

"Nothing…I will go and see Aunt Abby, see ya later Uncle Tim" he said softly and took off running for the stairs.

He raced down them in a minute and into her lab.

"Should I make her a card Aunt Abby?" he asked. Abby turned and gave him a questionable look.

He sighed and went to her calendar on her desk. "Sunday is mothers day…I'm not even sure I like mine" he said.

Abby cuddled him lovingly. "Aw, I am sure Jenny loved you and it hurt her to keep you from Gibbs and herself" she said.

Caleb nodded. "I know…I was so little and could get hurt…heck I still get hurt a lot but least I am smarter now" he said.

Abby smiled and ruffled his hair. "You are a smart kid and I know you'll make the right decision"

"I think I already have…will you help me make her a card?" he asked.

"Really?"

Caleb nodded. "She is my mother and I know she loved me and that's why she hid me…besides she did write me a letter telling me about my dad, so she must have wanted me safe no matter what" he said.

Abby nodded. "Sounds like Jenny to me…she was a great director, a bit strict at times but I knew it was because she cared…I miss her" she said.

Caleb nodded. "Me too…" he said.

"Well come on, I have some markers and paper in my desk…I keep art supplies in case we ever find missing children and I need to occupy him or her" she said.

"You are the best Aunt Abby…everyone must adore you" Caleb said.

Abby smirked. "Not everyone but it doesn't matter…I have Gibbs, Tony, Timmy, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and now I have you…long as I have you all I am happy"

"You'll always have daddy and me and the others too" Caleb said and the eleven year old truly believed that.

"Good…just like you'll always have us" she agreed and hugged him again as she got out the supplies.

Caleb took everything and dumped it on the floor and set to work designing a nice card for his dead mother.

A half hour later Gibbs walked in to see what was bothering his little boy.

"You all right Cal? I just came back and Tim was worried about you" he asked.

"Hey dad…I am fine…sorry for worrying you and Uncle Tim…I just…I saw.." he said and stopped.

"You can tell me anything kiddo…I really do want to have us a great relationship" Gibbs prompted.

"Sunday is mother's day and that is why I ran off…but I decided to be a nice guy and make my mom a card" he said.

Gibbs sat in Abby's chair and Caleb stood to bring him his card.

"Think mommy will like it?" Caleb asked as he sat in his dad's lap.

Gibbs nodded. "Jenny will love it, we'll go to her grave on Sunday and place it on her gravestone so she will know you love her dearly.

"I wrote how sorry I was for anything I ever said, I was only angry and that I love her and I miss her so much…I wish she could come back and we could be a bigger family" he said.

"Me too kiddo…me too" Gibbs answered.

The team closed the case by Saturday night and Gibbs told them to go home.

"Go spend tomorrow with your mother…I will be taking Caleb to see his so I expect every one of you to least think about yours" Gibbs prompted.

They all nodded and Gibbs left with Caleb clutching his hand.

Caleb was quiet the next day on the ride to the cemetery. Gibbs found Jenny's gravestone and parked.

He led his son to his dead mother and Caleb knelt by it. "Beloved mother, boss and friend" he read.

He smiled and placed his card on top with the dozen roses they stopped to get on the way over.

Jenny felt a tear slip off her cheek as she watched from above. "I really miss you Caleb…I love you so much my baby boy"

Caleb gasped as he heard her voice as a wind tickled his hair. "She heard me coming dad! My mom does love and miss me!" he shouted.

Gibbs knelt by him. "I never doubted it for a minute son…we can stay here a little while longer, then we'll go to the park and have our lunch" he said.

Caleb nodded. He hugged his dad tightly. "Thanks for taking me here dad"

"Anytime Son, I know Jenny is happy now…you made her happy kid…I love you boy" Caleb smiled. "I love you too dad"

_**Happy Mothers day to my readers who are mothers. I hope someday when I get my chance I hope I have a boy like Caleb. **_


End file.
